Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator opening degree detection apparatus for detecting an accelerator opening degree.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 61-8433 discloses the techniques of providing an accelerator totally closing switch and to determine a reference point (i.e., a zero point) of an accelerator pedal position sensor based on a signal representing the ON/OFF states of the accelerator totally closing switch.
In accordance with the techniques disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 61-8433, an accelerator totally closing switch is required to be provided separately from an accelerator pedal position sensor. Thus, the technique has a problem in that the costs are adversely increased. In addition, if the accelerator totally closing switch is out of order, then a problem is caused in that the reference position (zero point) of the accelerator pedal position sensor cannot be precisely determined.